


Killing You was Easier When No One Else was Around

by stannigram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Death, Mention of Panic Attack, Panic Attack, Stiles is a killer, everyone is still in the pack, mentions of nogistune, post 3b, serial killer!stiles, stiles gets caught in the act, stiles murders someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stannigram/pseuds/stannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finally speaks his voice cracks and he hates how vulnerable it makes him sound.</p><p>“You weren’t supposed to see that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing You was Easier When No One Else was Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolftraps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wolftraps).



> This is a little drabble done for this tumblr post [[x](http://wolftraps.tumblr.com/post/94345468635/him-killing-someone-and-the-pack-walking-in-you)]

He loves it when they squirm but don’t put up a fight. The way they fall so submissively against the wall: bodies sagging deeply into his knife. The way their breathy pleas sound more and more like the whispers of the defeated. He likes it most of all when he gets them to beg desperately and hideously while he paints them in their own blood. It makes him feel powerful and in control as they all but implore him to end their life.

He hadn't always been like this. After the nogitisune stopped highjacking his body for a joy ride, he had been a complete mess. The demon had taken with him time and memories and all he left behind was this insatiable lust for blood. Stiles felt so lost and out of control for so long, but he learned to control it by hunting out his victims, learned to feed it with every life he took, learned to love it as he watched the life slowly die out of their eyes. The limp bodies beneath his hands help anchor him in all the chaos that has become his life and satisfies his hunger for a while.

Stiles breathes out slowly and wipes his bloodied hand against his head. His heart beat racing from the excitement of the kill and thrill of power pounding through his veins. His hands tremble when he sits back on his haunches and admires his work. There he sits, for a few quiet moments, committing the gruesome image to memory before moving in to take a lock of red hair for his collection. A pleased tune hums its way deep from his throat, and he gets up to start cleaning away his presence from what will become a crime scene in the morning.

When he turns, his heart stops cold. There on the other side of the room was the pack: Scott, Allison, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Derek, Boyd, Isaac, Erica and Jackson, every single last one of them. Wide eyed and horrified.

It hits him all at once: the itchiness of drying blood on his hands, the nauseating smell of blood and sweat saturating the room, the shallow scared and uneven breaths of his friends. Everything comes crashing down around him way to fast. The air pressing into him. Killing his high. Suffocating him. And no, no, no, this was never supposed to happen. They were never meant to see him like this, dirtied in another person’s blood and pleased as punch with said person’s body lying cut up next to him.

He feels the beginnings of a panic attack coming on when he catches the fear in their eyes, but he presses his fingers nails into the palm of his hand and breathes. He tries to gauge how much they saw while his mind works fast on an incredibly implausible and highly improbable lie that no one is going to believe. God, he must look insane with blood splattered across his face, and holy shit what has he done.

They all stand there staring with that goddamn look pointed towards Stiles while he stares back at them. He wants them to say something, to tell him they hate him, that he is the bad guy, and they have to kill him now. Anything would be better then the silence settling around them. No one moves or looks at him, not even Scott, and it scares him more than the first time he killed. When he finally speaks his voice cracks and he hates how vulnerable it makes him sound.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is about someone killing another person and there is a brief mention Stiles having panic attack.


End file.
